


Misadventures of Arthur the Space Rock

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Arthur-centric, BAMF Arthur, Being Lost, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Crack Treated Seriously, End of the World, Flying, IN SPACE!, Interplanetary Travel, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Magic, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Outer Space, POV Arthur, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Rock, blame merlin, mentions of merlin, non-human Arthur, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: The title says it all~It is a side story for the series.Arthur came back while the world was ending. It didn't really go as planned for anyone involved however he IS back. He just may not be human... or able to move.These are short blurbs that will be 500+ words about his life until he meets back up with Merlin.
Series: Immortal In Space [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinagog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinagog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197564) by [LocalLeaderKaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz). 



As Earth quickly crumbled dirt turning into space dust, water freezing into spears of ice, lava solidifying into stone, and rocks floating off to form their own astroid belt there was an anomaly. It was small at first and not something anyone would see unless they knew what to look for. The last remaining magic of Earth slowly solidified surrounding a small fist sized rock. 

Slowly oh so slowly, the magic sunk into the rough grey stone. Finally the last of Earth's ambient magic filled the rock. Its existents burst with light advertising its location in hopes to catch Merlin's eye who was watching the end of his home planet from a distance. However just as the rock flared it was drowned out by the more intense light of planetary death.

This caused Merlin to miss the signs from the small rock. He headed on his way with the rest of the survivors of Earth. Off on his own space adventure cursing the gods and their twisted ways. The rock was now left alone in a mass of rubble. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view. It certainly was fortunate for the rock as wandering space alone for any given time is known to cause mental instability. However poor Merlin was left in the dark so on the other hand it was unfortunate for him as he had no way of knowing about this small rock.

Anyways fortunately, for the rock, there was a scavenger vessel wandering the refuse. They were not the most trustworthy of scavengers. In fact some may have even call them space pirates. If there was such a thing during this time. However there was not, so they were just scavengers that on occasion happened to 'acquire' some rather expensive artifacts. No questions asked of course. 

These scavengers saw the flare. They watched as the small rock hidden in its brethren pulse with a strange golden light. As if the light was a heart beat. Captivated one of the men strapped on a suit and exited the ship intent on grabbing this grey rock. This was of course a dangerous endeavor on their part. A world had just ended and the scattered pieces had a lot more force behind them then what would be considered safe. 

Despite these logical warnings the man slowly made his way to the mysterious rock. Upon touching it he could tell it was alive. No it didn't show up on life scanners and it didn't move, but the man knew it was alive. Stealing himself he successfully made it back to the ship with his prize. 

Airlock in place and back with his crew, they placed the small dull grey rock with shimmery gold light on the table. They were not sure what to do with it, or what it could even be. Of course it was some kind of rock but was it precious? Was it a new element that could provide amazing power for free! Could it be sold for a lot of money and make them rich! Was it an egg of a previously unknown species that they could raise and keep to protect their treasure? Theories and accusations flew around the room getting more and more outlandish. 

The golden pulse finally disappeared leaving only a plain rock without anything significant to show its difference from others of its kind. The men were disappointed to say the least. They had scoffed and called their friend an idiot for going out for this rock. However just as they were gearing up to move to a new location to find their fortune a new voice spoke. 

“Wha?” It was groggy and slightly distorted as if it hadn't been used in a very long time. “Where am I?” Of course this could always be because it came form a rock. “What is going on?!” A rock that seemed to be growing more and more panicked. “What is this?!” It was unknown if this rock could see or hear but it certainly could speak. “Am I a rock?!” Ah, so the rock could see. Never mind. “MERLIN!!” 

An intense flash of gold that radiated with anger filled the ship. The men were stunned a small grey rock that didn't look any different from any other rock had spoken. Their smiles grew as they looked at the pissed off rock. They were going to make a fortune off of this! Now who was this Merlin?


	2. What?!

It wasn't that Arthur didn't appreciate being alive again. Not that he remembered being dead. Sure he remembered dying it was a very painful ordeal. However he does not remember being dead. There was however a couple differences he would have liked to happen when he was... Revived? 

The number one thing is not being a bloody rock! He couldn't even move. Plus he was such a plain stone! He is King Arthur Pendragon for God's sake! What kind of king is forced to live as a rough grey rock. However there were more pressing matter than being a piece of unmoving ground.

“Space.” He repeated after the man. The man was apparently the one who brought Arthur here. Not that he knew where 'here' is. Arthur was pretty sure that this was all Merlin's fault and he was just hiding from Arthur right now. Lazy twat. However when he found him there would be hell to pay. 

“Yeah, space.” The man's confusion only making Arthur more annoyed. “You know the thing we are flyin' in right now.” Arthur froze, not that you can tell with him being a rock and all. Flying? Flying in space? What in the name of God is space? How can you fly in it!?

“Flying! How in the Devil are we flying!?” This was not normal! People don't fly! Birds fly, bats fly, but humans don't fly! The man looked a bit concerned. He glanced around looking for something that Arthur couldn't see. He has found that even though he is a rock he can still see and hear like normal. The only problem with that is that he can't move. So if something is behind him or under him he can't see it. He has to wait for someone to move it so he can see. Finally the man smiled and picked up a small silver item. It looked like a metal egg with four nails in it.

“Right, this here is a ship. Well our ship.” Arthur thought back to what a ship is. He knew what they were. He had even ridden on one before. This however was not a ship. It was a blasted metal egg! Sure eggs float sometimes but this one was doomed to sink. There is no way he would get on a ship that looks like that. “Well these little things in the back propel us forward. Or well any direction we want to go really.”

Arthur looked at the nail like things at the back his confusion growing. How were they flying? This thing wouldn't even float on water. He settled for humming in vague agreement. The man looked pretty put out by Arthur's lack of understanding. “Why don't we look out a window. That might help you more.” The man bent down towards Arthur.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Arthur all but shouted in surprise as he was picked up. “Unhand me this instant!” The man just chuckled and moved Arthur towards a window. the audacity of this peasant to man handle a King was unbelievable. It was treason! When he found Merlin he better run because the dunce would pay. That mace when they first meet would look like a pillow when he was done!

The man walked up to the window and pointed. It was black. Like the night sky around a campfire. There were little dots all over in different colors and sizes. Arthur could have sworn they were stars except they weren't in the right place. He also couldn't see the ground. “We should be somewhere in the Cattus System. Maybe a week or two from the auction house. We can actually see....” 

Arthur cut out at that point. He could not believe it. He was with the stars. Were the Gods reside! What was going on. Arthur would never admit this but he fainted. Right then and there. It was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you realize he wouldn't know what space is, or that people could fly?
> 
> I mean you must have but did you forget. He is from the middle ages. Ah, the shock he is going to go though poor Arthur.
> 
> Comment if you have something you want to see Arthur go through or encounter.~


	3. United Space Federation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I am a bit slow on updating this it would seem. -_-o

Explosions rocked the ship jolting Arthur from his slumber. It has been a couple of weeks since he has become a rock and picked up by the not space pirates. Arthur still hasn't accepted his fate as an inanimate object and to be honest he is not sure he will be able to. Add on the information dump of living up with the stars. Yeah, Arthur is deploying his very well honed denial abilities. 

Another explosion shook the ship setting off blearing alarms. The not pirates ran around shouting at each other. “Man the guns Rupert!” Yelled the Captain of this vessel. Rupert, from what Arthur has been able to figure out, is a large man who grew up in 'Mars'. He is also a bit of a drunk. Arthur isn't too sure about letting Rupert man anything. He wasn't a functioning drunk like Gawain was. 

Rupert stumbled over to a side room where Arthur thinks the 'guns' are. Another explosion hit the ship near the back. More alarms going off now. It was getting to be very irritating. Arthur itched to get up and fight! He was not meant to sit on the sidelines while people were in danger. Sure then people kind of kidnapped him, but still. Arthur is a man of action. Not inaction! 

“Fuck, someone go to the engine! We need to reroute the power!” The Captain yelled from the deck. Arthur had heard the word 'engine' several times and has worked out that it is what makes the ship go. Having to 'reroute' it didn't sound good. If it was anything like rerouting an aqueduct for better flow. 

“How did they find us?” Came a mutter from below Arthur. Fabian sat on the floor his back against the wall out of the way. “We aren't even in any marked zones. We should have been fine.” This was the man that plucked Arthur out of 'space'. Arthur isn't really sure what his job on the ship os. He seems to spend all his time talking to Arthur. “Was it a trap? It was supposed to be a good haul.” 

Ah, they were tricked. That was something he could understand just fine. Merlin had caused Arthur and the knights to be tricked pretty often. The bumbling fool was too trusting for his own good. One of these days he will end up without anyone to save him. Arthur will not be able to help him now if something happens. He just hoped the idiot has someone to help him. 

“Come in! Come in!” This was a new voice. Arthur has never heard them before. “You are under arrest. By order of the United Space Federation. Surrender. We will be boarding shortly and taking the ship into custody.” Fabian shot of and ran to the Captain. He was speaking too low for Arthur to hear. This did not look good. Arthur really isn't sure what to make of this situation. 

This United Space Federation sounded like they were the knights of the area, but Arthur wasn't positive that ending up with them would be a good thing. He was a talking rock for crying out load! He was basically a ball of magic! Arthur had no clue on the laws surrounding magic right now. If it was back when Father was still King then he was sure to have been killed. 

So Arthur stayed quiet. He stayed quiet when the knights came on the ship in their strange cloths and took the not pirates. He stayed quiet as some of the knights stayed on the ship and drove it. He sure as hell stayed quiet when they knights were asking questions about why there was a rock sitting on the table. Arthur will never speak of this. He did not take the cowards way out and play dead. Plus he was a kidnap victim he was not going to save those people.


	4. Breaking News!

“Breaking News: Two criminals have escaped from the Space Charters Academy.” A woman on the 'TV' announced as Arthur watched in horrified fascination. there were people stuck in the glass. He had heard before about a curse that could trap people in mirrors. Apparently it was a common practice now. He wondered how they lived in the glass. It wasn't like there was any food or water in there. At least he didn't think there was.

“Today at the Graduation Party it was discovered that a spy from the Universal Informants Syndicate had infiltrated the school and planed on joining the United Space Federation. It is unclear at this time what the UIS was planning. The spy was masquerading under the alias of Jeramy Clearwater.” At this point a portrait of a young man showed up on the screen. It floated in the air next to the woman. Arthur flinched. Well as much of a flinch as a rock can make. So an entirely mental flinch. 

The woman was casually levitating a giant picture next to her. Such blatant displays of magic still made Arthur uneasy even though he knew that it was widely accepted now. The spy looked like a noble with his windswept blond hair. Again something Arthur was having to get used to. There were no nobles or Kings in this time. At least that is what he had been told. 

“The USF managed to locate the spy when he applied for an interview as their Charter. At the same time another man named Myrddin Wyllt ran from the space station.” A second portrait showed up on in the glass. This one however showed a young man with messy black hair and wide blue eyes. His smile was lopsided with an arm swung over someones shoulder. 

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered in disbelief. 

“At this point in time they are unsure as to why Myrddin Wyllt ran. However they believe he was working for the UIS as not minutes after his escape he meet up with Jeramy Clearwater and took on twenty solders from the USF.” 

“What?” 

“We have managed to get the security camera footage.” A moving portrait showed Merlin skidding down a hall only to run into the blond man. Both hit the ground hard. Not a second later people dressed in uniform came around the corner. Arthur could tell that they had training of some kind. 

Merlin stumbled up from the ground and waved his hand at the warriors. Arthur couldn't hear what was being said but it obviously did not make them happy. The blond man got up and ran down the hall leaving Merlin with the warriors. A loud bang went off and the man fell. Merlin was moving. He rushed the warriors in a zigzag before slamming into one. 

They hit the ground the others backing off. Then there was a blur of motion. Merlin was taking down man after man. He danced around arms and legs, knocking heads, kicking out feet, punching stomaches. There wasn't a bit of wasted movement. Arthur watched on completely confused. When did Merlin learn to fight? 

The last man was taken down and Merlin stood panting above the bodies. Slowly he made his way back to the blond and drug him down the hall. Blood trailing along the metal floor behind them. “What?” 

“The two men stole a cargo ship and escaped. If you see or know anything about either of them immediately inform the USF. Do not approach them as they are extremely dangerous.” The woman went on, but Arthur had stopped listening. 

That was Merlin. Merlin had just taken down twenty men. Merlin took down twenty trained men! When did he learn this?! Merlin was a bumbling fool who couldn't walk straight. Not a warrior! Not someone who can defeat twenty armed and trained soldiers with nothing but his hands. HE DIDN'T EVEN USE MAGIC! 

Arthur was panicking. He knows he is. However there was nothing he could do. What he had just learned defied everything he knows about Merlin. Finding out the man had magic was less of a surprise then this! “What the hell Merlin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, We now get to see what happened while Jeramy and Merlin were on the run from the military. Poor Arthur doesn't know what to do.


	5. Space Rat

Arthur stared at the creature in front of him. It was a magical beast he just knew it. There was no other explanation for it. Its elongated snout sniffed the ground in front of him. The small claws scraping across the metal. Tail thrashing back and forth as its ears wiggled. 

He would tentatively call it a rat. However he was pretty sure that rats were grey with short noses and a lot smaller than this. Granted he had been a lot bigger when he normally sees them, but this 'rat' was bright green and glowed. The proportion were all over the pace as well. 

It came closer scurrying around the area looking for food. At least that is what he thinks it is looking for. Arthur was also pretty sure it was in fact bigger than any rat he has ever seen. Even if he is smaller now. The 'rat' froze and sniffed harder at a small spot on the wall. Without warning its paw jammed straight through the metal and slowly worked the hole bigger to fit its body through. 

Yep, definitely a magical beast. Arthur had only seen creatures of magic preform such unimaginable feats of strength, or just disregard all forms of logic. The metal bent back to revel a layer of colorful thick spiderwebs. The 'rat' disappeared into the wall leaving Arthur to stare after it. The colorful webs confusing him. Was this what was behind every wall? 

He didn't remember anything like this in Camelot. However he did remember the dark dusty tunnels under the castle. They were often filled with webs and other creatures. Though those webs were all white and a lot thinner then the ones he could see now. Considering he had just seen a magical 'rat' what's to say there aren't magical spiders? Although he really didn't want to see a spider that could create webbing that think. 

Scraping sounds came from behind him and he froze. Not that he was moving before but his mind stopped wandering. All his senses focused behind him. The sound came again only louder. The scratching causing him to mentally shiver. The wall screeched as metal was bent out to allow the 'rat' to appear from the other side of the wall. Little red and green webs fell down on top of him as it rushed out of the hole. 

A paw connected with Arthur knocking him around the table. Fear filled him as he rolled closer to the edge. He tried desperately to stop his movements but he couldn't move. He could only watch as the edge came up far too quickly. With a shout he fell hitting the ground and bounced. A chip fell off his body as he slammed into the far wall. Disoriented he could feel himself being picked up. 

However there wasn't anyone around. Arthur was turned over and came face to face with the magical 'rat'. Its bright red eyes looking down at him. Without a word he was shoved into a warm pouch on it's stomach. Darkness enveloped him. He could feel the 'rat' move and hear another ripping sound as metal was torn asunder.

Without a conscious thought he released a panicked shout. “Merlin!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Arthur is definitely out of his depths here. I don't think he fully understands that he is in space. Let alone truly accepted his life as a rock.


	6. The Den

  
He was surrounded! After being carried off by that magical ' _rat_ ' he ended up in its den. Now Arthur has been in many situations that he thought were helpless. Morgana comes to mind more often then he would like to admit. However this adds a whole new level of hopeless.   
  
Another small naked body cuddled up against him. Blindly it rubbed its face across his... side? “Get off of me rat! I am not a toy!” He tried to shake his body loose from under the pile of rodents but it was no use. Small squeaks and shuffling could be heard int he den.   
  
The magical ' _rat_ ' that brought him here was nowhere to be found. After dropping him off in the middle of the metal den it left to find food. However this also meant that its babies have now cuddled up to him like some sort of pillow. Why they would do this to a rock he had no idea.   
  
A swipe was made at his face and he flinched. The sharp claws scoring his body. He didn't feel anything and it didn't effect his senses. However he was starting to get concerned. He was not sure what would happen if he broke to much. He also didn't know if you would heal from the chip that came off when he fell from the table. If this continued he would end up with more scars as an immovable rock then he ever did as a knight and king of Camelot!   
  
“I need a way to get out of here.” He thought out loud. The only way to keep himself sane in this situation. It was the fact that he couldn't move. It was bothering him more than he was letting himself think. Arthur knew it was bad to lie to yourself, but he was sure that if he took the time to think about it be was going to brake down.   
  
' _Arthur kings do not cry. We rule over others and to show weakness is to fail them. You must always be stoic in the face adversity._ ' His father's words ringing in his head. One of the few pieces of advice that did not revolve around the evils of magic. Arthur was not sure how evil magic is now but magical creatures are surely evil. He has had enough encounters with them to be positive on that front.   
  
While he was lost in thought the ' _rat_ ' came back. Long strips of red, blue, green, and black webbing being dragged behind it. It started placing them along the edges of the nest. They were all of different lengths and had this weird shiny ends on them.   
  
It was another thing that Arthur did not want to meet. Whatever spider had left its webbing all in the walls was sure to be displeased by the ' _rat_ '. It also had to be huge for some of these threads were as thick as Arthur. He frowned as the ' _rat_ ' left again. The babies calling for their mother back.   
  
**[ Warning! Warning! Malfunction with life support. Please head to the nearest escape shuttle. Repeat. Malfunction with life support. Please head to the nearest escape shuttle.]**


	7. Silence

It was quiet. It has been quiet for a long time now. Arthur is unsure of how much time had actually pasted. It is a bit hard when there is no sun to tell time by. No sense of day or night. True he has been suffering through this for what he believes is a couple years. However now, now it was just too quiet. 

After the warning alarm blared there had been a lot of noise. Running and shouting. Bangs that sounded suspiciously like catapults only with a more metallic tang to it. The 'rats' also started scurrying around as if in a panic from the cacophony happening on the other side of the wall. The mother 'rat' never came back. Leaving the babies to fend for themselves.

Very quickly after the lights shut off leaving the place in darkness. Arthur couldn't see what was happening around him. Sure he could feel a slight pressure from when the baby 'rats' brushed up against him, but feeling has been dulled significantly now that he is a rock. 

Squeals and frantic movement let Arthur know of the distress his 'companions' were in. They bumped into him constantly as if they were thrashing around without a destination in mind. Arthur was both glad and annoyed that he couldn't see what was happening. He was sure that it would leave him with nightmares. However he always preferred to be able to see what he was fighting. 

Nightmares were always better than suffering from the unknown. The noise was cut off by a wheezed choke and everything was still. Nothing moved or thrashed. No noise or whining. Just silence. Suffocating all encompassing silence. Arthur tried to move but his rock body refused to budge. Not a twitch could be made. 

It was horrifying! All that noise and panic only to be cut off. As if he had gone deaf! The dark was not helping. He could not see his enemy and there was no noise it was making. Whatever it was had come in and tortured the 'rat' babies without making a single scuff. 

As Arthur watched the shadows trying to find the fiend. However no matter how long he watched nothing moved and the silence continued. That had been days? Weeks? Months ago? It was impossible to tell. Arthur was rather glad that he was unable to smell right now though. As he was sure that the stench from the dead rodents would have been unbearable. 

The situation was looking very grim to Arthur. He was trapped in a den of dead 'rats', in the dark, with no way to move. He felt a stirring in the back of his mind. Small and mostly unnoticed if he was not utterly alone. It pushed at him. Forcing all the problems Arthur has shoved away. All the confusion and fear. The anger and frustration. The shear level of defeat he has felt once he realized he was a rock. 

It bubbled up and overcame him. Arthur couldn't help it. He had sat in the dark tomb alone for to long. Only able to talk to himself. He laughed. He laughed at his pain. At the events that have happened so far and at the situation he found himself in. And if there was an edge of hysterics to it, well... No one was there to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Arthur.....


	8. Freedom!

A wisp.... 

A sound so quiet no one would register it. Just a small whoosh that could be written off a ambient background noise. That is if there was any noise to begin with. One has to wonder how this sound even came into existence. What with all life unmoving on the ship. A noise that would have to be in the ship to be heard. 

Arthur perked up at the noise. It has been years since he has been stuck in the dark 'rat' den. The silence so deafening that he had taken to talking to himself just to hear something. Anything really. It has been so long that the bodies around him were now nothing but bones. Not that Arthur knew as he is unable to see through the pitch black plaguing his waking and sleeping mind. 

However now there was a noise. A soft whoosh. It sounded as if it came from the other side of the ship. A part he has never been to. Again a whoosh sounded. Only louder and with a distinct scrape to it. As if something or someone was scratching down the walls. Arthur blinked. Well mentally blinked as he has no physical eyes or a real need to blink. However some actions are just so habitual you can not brake them. 

The sound was louder now. The scrape much closer and fiercer than before. Did someone come to the ship? Was Arthur going to be saved from this waking nightmare? Really it was a wonder he hasn't gone mad yet, but it seems whatever magic is keeping him alive is also keeping him sane. A 'mercy' he would much rather not have by this point. 

“Hullo?” He called. Hope blooming in him at the prospect of being free. The scraping whoosh now much closer and louder. Almost like something was dragging across the walls. “Hullo, anyone there?” 

Small pings were now added to the noise. Almost like hail bouncing off his shield on a cold wet day of training. Arthur frowned. What if it wasn't a person? What if it was a beast like the 'rats'. Another much louder ding followed by a scraping whoosh sounded. The noise much too harsh to be a person. A beast it must be. 

Although did Arthur care if he was saved by a beast? As far as he can tell the cracks and chips he received from the magical 'rat' had healed over or grown back. Arthur really isn't sure how or what they even look like now but he knows they are 'fixed'. So no. Arthur does not care if he is rescued by a beast. He should be fine. What use is a rock to them even if he can talk. 

“Hullo! Can you hear me?” The dings now fully escalated to pounding. The scraping much harsher then before. Maybe it wasn't even a living thing wandering around out there. It does sound more and more like hail. Then one massive screeching bang sounded on the ship. Closely followed by another. There was a constant sound of whooshing now. Almost as if heavy gales of wind where whipping through it. 

Another banging screech called much closer. Causing the sound of wind to be fiercer. This was not looking good. Arthur was pretty sure that it was some form of storm he was sailing through right now. Hope of a release from his isolated hell changed to fear. What kind of storm was this? How would the ship survive without anyone to steer it through? Would Arthur be fine? 

More banging screeches sounded causing an almost whipping sound of air. He could just barely feel it now. A slight tug on his body. The sounds coming faster and closer. Louder and almost as if they were bigger as well. Arthur glanced around hoping that he was just imagining things. That they were not the sounds of the ship slowly being ripped apart. 

An almighty screech sounded closer than any of them so far. The wind picked up sucking at the hole Arthur was in prisoned. Slowly the force drug him across the metal floor. Clattering sounds came from all around him. Flashes of small white things flew past him and out the hole. 

Finally the slow drag brought him to the opening. Still there was no real light to see by. However he could see stars. White dots in the inky black. They shined through what he was pretty sure a wall. Arthur only had a second of confusion before the force of the suction pulled him through. He was flung out of the ship and into the surrounding black. Dark objects flew past him pulverizing the craft. Metal scraps floated around him as he kept hurtling further from the ship. From the prison he had been stuck in for years now. 

Arthur was free! He no longer was stuck in the dark unmoving and unseeing! Now he could make his way some where. Meet people, and for Gods sake find Merlin! However as Arthur watched a giant blob block his way. Steadily growing bigger the closer he got. Arthur thought that his elation was a bit too soon. Sure he was no longer stuck in one place. However he was still surrounded by darkness without any sound, and while he was moving he was not able to direct it. This also meant he had no way to dodge the oncoming wall of black. Maybe he should have found a way to stay on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, from one bad thing to another. Poor poor Arthur. 
> 
> There has been a request for "Arthur as a paperweight for an evil alien whose the ruler of a planet."
> 
> If anyone else has requests just write them in the comments and we will see what happens. =p


	9. Plummet

Arthur looked at the pretty black and blue ball. He had been headed towards it for a while now and seemed to be picking up speed. It had also grown to impossible size the closer he got. Arthur was pretty sure this was a 'planet'. He remembered the people he was traveling with explaining about them. Apparently his past 'planet' was called 'Earth'. 

He wondered what this planet was called. The pull was impossibly strong by this point. A very strange feeling after spending all this time floating around the black void. The planet now took up his entire field of vision. He couldn't see any forests or towns as he was pulled closer. None of the lush green he so missed. 

The pull changed to feel like he was falling. A sensation that he hasn't felt much since he became a rock. Arthur was a bit concerned about how this was going to play out. He was pretty far up in the sky of this planet. He had heard of rocks falling from the sky when he was in Camelot. Remembering the stories of fireballs landing in fields and destroying the years crops. Leaving devastation in their wake only to find a small rock at the end. 

Falling turned to a belling dropping plummet as he hit some resistance. Arthur was starting to panic at this point. His earlier denial of the situation unable to keep going as the air sparked around him. Was he going to die by fire? He remembered the pyres that his Father so loved to build. It was almost a twist of irony that Arthur would die in such a way. 

Quickly the air caught fire surrounding Arthur and cutting off his view of the impending land. He could feel is 'skin' heating up but strangely no pain. Just an uncomfortable tingling across his body like when he gets a sun burn. Impossible he fell faster. The fire growing thicker and changing to an almost white blue color. 

Before Arthur could get to worked up over the change he slammed into something solid. Rock and dirt flew into the air as he smashed his way across the ground. Bouncing across the black land. Somehow his body didn't brake. Not even a chip was caused by his fall back to solid land. 

Slowly the cloud of dust and dirt settled letting Arthur see where he was. Everything was shaded in an erie red that he assumed came from the red sun he had flown by on his way here. The black dirt was soft and seemed to gleam in the light making it sparkle. While the bright blue water was almost dull in comparison. Almost like a mirage. 

Arthur sat in his crater taking in the flat land. There was no forest in sight. The water didn't move and instead sat placid. There was no wind or shift in the dirt. Instead everything was quiet. Not a sign of life to be seen or even felt. He watched as the red sun fell below the horizon and the land sank into darkness. No moon to be seen. No light to fill the land besides the stars peppering the blackened sky. So Arthur sat in the dark night in a new location that somehow seemed to be just the same. Just as empty and just as quiet. Just as alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two possibilities exist: Either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying."  
> \- Arthur C. Clarke
> 
> Poor Arthur just can't catch a brake.


	10. Creature

Arthur sat alone on this new planet watching the red sun rise. It has been a day since he has crash landed in this place. Ever since he has become a rock he has learned that he does not need to sleep, eat, or even breath. It was disconcerting when he first discovered this. Especially when he can see, feel, hear, and speak. His five senses have been cut down to three. He never realized how much he used his sense of smell and taste until he was deprived of them. 

Although he has since learned to live without them. He can all but ignore the fact that he doesn't breath. Therefor not able to smell. However now Arthur wishes he was able to. He wishes he was able to smell the sent of the water in the air. It used to be one of his favorite things when he was in Camelot. The sent of water meant spring, the coming of rain, and the relief of a cool swim in a hot summer. It was a comfort. Now it was nothing. 

The sun crested above the horizon bringing back the erie red glow. The sky a light pink color in the morning light. While the water was almost purple. The water just as still as before. With a sigh Arthur watched the sun rise further. Unable to burn his nonexistent eyes. Lost in thought he almost missed the sound of water braking. Quickly he glanced back to the solid blue liquid. 

There just in the middle of the pond was a head. Large round fish eyes watched him from the water as it slowly made its way towards him. In a burst of hope over the first moving thing he has seen in years Arthur called out. “Hullo.” His voice soft in the quiet morning air. He winced slightly as the creature ducked back under the water. Vanishing in the murky depths. 

Minutes crawled by as Arthur watched the water. However nothing stirred. Just as he was about to give up the head popped back up. This time much closer to him. It made a low chirp like noise. He didn't know what it meant. “Good morning.” He called again hoping that it wouldn't run this time. 

The creature dipped back under the water to Arthurs disappointment. However it quickly resurfaced right at the edge of the pool. Now a string of chirps and groans left its mouth. Sharp teeth on full display now that it was closer. Arthur shivered a bit at the teeth but his joy at finally talking to another being was not impeded. 

Its dark blue almost navy scales shimmered in the light. If Arthur had human eyes he would have had to look away. It was too bright. Slowly the creature made its way out of the water a to Arthur. Two clawed hands pulled a humanish torso up quickly followed by a long serpent like body. The dark blue scales transitioning to black the further down you went. If Arthur had to guess he would say it was young. Just past childhood. At least that is what its face looked like. It was the most human thing on it. If you ignored the huge fish eyes, sharp shark like teeth, and scales. 

The creature chirped some more as it slithered its way across the ground. Its tail blinding in a little too well with the black dirt. Arthur was pretty sure that the thing was trying to talk to him. He remembered tales of magical water creatures. Ones that would lure men to their deaths with their beautiful looks and singing. While he was sure this was not one of those creatures, it looked like a snake person with weird fish features for God's Sake, he could tell it was not a... peaceful creature. 

A clawed hand reached out and pulled Arthur up from his hole. “Whoa, hold up!” He shouted in surprise when it twisted him around and around. Poking all over his body. It gave a trill of excitement before racing back to the water. With a final shout of surprise Arthur entered the murky blue liquid with the snake fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a person, but hey at least he has company!


	11. Naga

It has been years since that fateful day. The day he meet Naga. The strange chirps it released turned out to be the language of his people. Granted Arthur was unable to speak the language as, despite not having human vocal cords, he could not produce the sounds. 

They had swam for hours through underwater tunnels and dodging around others of its kind. Apparently he was not supposed to leave the city. They made it back to the creatures house on the outskirts. Made of some form of black rock. Arthur was placed on a shelf near what looked like books. He could see weapons of all kinds leaning along the wall along with piles of 'paper'. Naga had chirped and hummed at Arthur while he would ask questions about the items in the room. 

Granted it was hard for them to communicate as there was no way for Arthur to point out what he was talking about. However Naga worked out pretty fast a way to learn each others language. It was slow, but it was the most entertainment Arthur had had in years. The most he had talked in years. So he let things go. He missed the signs that were given to him. Through Naga's actions and through his words. Who could blame Arthur for choosing to ignore them. Especially when Naga was the only one he could talk to. 

Arthurs first guess was correct. Naga had been young. A late teen. He had just graduated from school and was aiming high. He wanted to be in the government. Help improve his society. So Arthur helped. He was a king after all. He knew what was expected or needed to be a ruler. Especially if you were going to help out making the laws. 

It was wonderful! Arthur reminisced about the times his father sat down to teach him and his classes. It was liberating to share his knowledge with Naga who was a very attentive student. He would take notes with their strange sharp needle quills and their deep silver ink. 

During the day Naga would vanish off for hours on end before coming back. Sometimes with wounds and covered in blood. Arthur would joke about getting his butt handed to him by the others during training. While Naga would growl and demand he teach him how to win. So he did. Over and over again Arthur taught and explained. 

Strangely enough Naga lived alone, but Arthur just thought he was of age to. He was in a foreign land after all. Culture and practices will be different, but Arthur could guarantee politics are the same. It didn't matter where or when you are. It was filled with backstabbing, black mail, and bribery. 

It was just like any other day when Naga came back. Covered in blood and wounds like normal. Arthur made his usual quip, but Naga didn't even twitch. There was a dark smile on his face. He approached Arthur joy radiating off his body. “It is time. Finally after all these years. After all the ridicule I have gone through, it is time.”

A fire was lit in the bright yellow fish eyes. Almost savage in the desire shining through. “And it is all thanks to you. Without you I would have fallen. I would have been lost in the sands.” Naga picked Arthur up much to his protest. “Tomorrow will be a new wonderful dreadful day. Come it is time to meet my men. Meet the army you have helped build.”


	12. Paper Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Vagabonde~

The office was bright despite the dark color of the room and being deep under water. A couple of papers sat on the desk. Papers that Arthur had been placed to hold down against the current caused by people coming and going. Currently a man with bright green scales kneeled on the floor in front of Arthur. Well not really Arthur, but Naga who was seated behind the desk. 

“What news of the southern clans?” Chirped Naga. Three years ago the young man had laid wast to his home city. Killing off the officials and claiming the land as his own. All the information he taught Naga was used to now rule over his conquests. This really wasn't what Arthur had in mind when he explained how to be a king to him. Although ruling by conquest was an age old tradition. 

“The clans refuse to accept you as their ruler. They have claimed that you are a false leader that will bring death to their people.” Reported the snake fish man. Arthur snorted. Well Naga was going to bring death to their people NOW. “They gather for war.” 

“Do they even have the numbers for that?” Arthur wondered out loud. It was a bad habit he developed from all those years alone. Naga tapped the desk with the needle quill. 

“Gather our forces. Take out one of the clans and see if they wont reconsider. Report back after this is accomplished.” Naga ordered dismissively. Watching the man nod before leaving the room. 

“Ruling by fear is not going to give you a strong empire.” Arthur argued. However he knew that it was pointless. He had been teaching the Cretan for years. He knew what he was going to say. 

“And yet that is how your own father ruled his lands.” Naga shot back not even looking up from the papers. “He claimed one group of people to be evil and united the land against them. Spreading fear and scorn which allowed them to band together.” 

It was arguments like these that made Arthur regret telling him about his father. “And yet he was killed in the end by the very people he unjustly scorned. Their hatred leading to multiple attacks on the kingdom and weakening the lands we lived on. The damage he caused was immense.” It pained him to speak of his father this way, but ultimately it was true. 

A knock came from the doorway interrupting the old argument. “Sir, an army was spotted from the north. They advance on the city.” The man trembled slightly as Naga set his quill down. His eyes calculating. 

“Here I was trying making an argument about ruling by fear when I could have waited and not wasted my breathe.” Arthur proclaimed with a drawl. It was as close to an 'I told you so.' the royal would get. The man glanced over at Arthur as Naga glared. 

“Nothing has been proven yet. We are still strong and stand tall before the enemy.” Naga shot out refusing to lose. Turning back to the man he gave orders. “Fortify the city. Cut off as many tunnels as you can. Force them to come by land. We will have them at a disadvantage. I want our people to be ready. Tonight there will be blood.” Naga growled out. 

The man bowed and rushed out. Leaving the two alone again. “Mark my words Naga you will regret not trying for a treaty. One person can not rule the entire land. Your influence can only stretch so far. Something will give.” 

“We shall see.” Naga said as he swept out of the office. It was days like these Arthur was reminded painfully of Merlin and the advice he used to give. Advice Arthur would ignore in favor of others. If he ever saw Merlin again he would apologize for his behavior. Honestly Arthur doesn't know how he did it. The only reason Arthur hasn't beat up Naga is because he physically can't. 

Instead he is stuck acting like a paper weight on the desk of an evil tyrant he helped raise to power. The irony is not lost on him.


	13. A Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start putting how long Arthur has been a rock at the start of the chapters.
> 
> 87 years as a rock

It has been many years since Arthur has joined the Koskir. A race of fish snakes with human features. In that time he has been with one very ambitious boy, no man, named Naga. Arthur spent his time teaching him all he knew about ruling a kingdom. From politics to war. He learned the language of the Koskir and the culture. He accidentally taught and counseled the now ruling dictator of the water. 

Arthur has fought and pleaded with Naga. About his plans and work. He has laughed and joked with the man when he was stressed and swamped with work. He watched the boy grow from a lowly orphaned peasant to the King of the entire planet! He has watched the advances of technology and learned quite a bit he never thought possible. 

The wedding was beautiful. After an acquired courtship phase that Arthur is never going to admit happened. No one will force him to relive THAT horrifying moment when he learned about the birds and the bees, or should he say snake fish anatomy. No, it never happened. It is burned from his mind! 

He was there for the -birth- hatching of the children. Sixty days of constant worry about egg incubation and cleanliness he is never going to get back. The kids were taught how to speak to Arthur and grew up listening to his stories. Despite Baya's, Naga's wife, distrust. The children a LOT less tyrannical than their father. As well as taking the knight's code to heart. 

As the years went on and the children grew Naga stepped down from power and passed it over to his son. A much... cleaner pass than Arthur's had been. The son also much fairer in his ruling than his father. However he set his sights on space. Growing up hearing Arthur's stories has lead to the desire to explore and expand his empire. Arthur has given up a long time ago on trying to curb the conquering tendencies of the Koskir. 

Now after all these years of joy and pain he gets to watch the boy, now an old man, die. Naga laying on a pitch black stone that gave off the illusion of sucking up all the light in the room. His navy blue scales pale almost translucent in his old age. The family gathered around holding vigil over his last hours. The tyrant spending his time with his family. The only ones he truly loved over the corse of his life. 

And Arthur sat on his death bed with the family. Watching his old friend fade. Watching as his wife bursts into tears at his last breath. His children quiet but morning. People coming in and covering the body to be carried off. And Arthur sat quietly in the room. Distraught over his friend, but with a nagging thought in the back of his mind. Arthur, the rock, did not feel old. He did not feel like decades have passed. He did not ache like Gaius. He did not forget like his father. He felt the same. Like he felt when he fist woke as a godforsaken rock. 

So here he sat morning his friends death with the dawning horror that a rock can not die. A rock can not grow old. And that a *rock* is now what Arthur is.


	14. The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 137 years a rock

In the time Arthur has spent among the Koskir he has discovered many things about his life. The most impactful revelation of his lack of aging had opened his need to investigate. He had known for a long time that he wasn't an investigation kind of man. No he had others to do that for him.

Arthur's life consisted of action. If he wasn't convincing lords at a party about his laws. Then he was off with his men training. If he wasn't training then there was a war to prepare for. A sorcerer would plan an attack on Camelot and he would fight back. There could be some quest that needed to be done or even bandits to dispatch. So no. Arthur was not an investigation or planning person.

Sure he made battle plans, but he had advisers to help. Plus copious amounts of military training to put it all into prospective. This meant that after all this time as a rock he still hasn't taken the time to catalog all the things different about him. As such he started a mental list. Gwen had always told him to list things to help organize his thoughts.

However he had no idea how to list his findings. Granted the listing was all in his head as he couldn't write. Should put the smaller things first on this list? It would make it easier to swallow or just more nerve wrecking. Like acknowledging the looks of awe and hope on his subjects faces. The reliance on his decisions to bring them a better life.

He could always put the most important things first. However how would you class what is important and what isn't? These things were mostly subjective and what he found important and what others did. Did not always match. Granted this was a list for himself. It wouldn't be written down. No one would look at it and no one would even know it existed. So it didn't matter what he put first.

Arthur hummed a bit in thought. He knew he was stalling but it was a bit hard to get himself to take the first steps. Merlin would tell him he was bing an idiot and just start writing it for him. Listing down all his faults. Such as being a bully ignorant of the world royal. Though he hasn't been that in a while now. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself.

1\. He is a rock.

This was a reoccurring thought that still threw him off. How was he a rock? He could still talk, see, feel, and hear! These were not things a rock could do. Granted the feeling part is dulled quite a bit. But still not once has he ever had a rock talk and he is pretty sure if they could they would talk to him. So lets put that at the front of the list the most important and baffling thing to Arthur. Although this does lead him to number two, three, four, and five on the list. So he is going to skip to six.

6\. He does not age.

The second most important and yet most obvious thing he found out. One that he should have known as soon as he realized he was a godforsaken rock. However it took watching his friend grow old and die for him to realize this. Or at least understand.

7\. His injuries 'heal'.

Well heal is a strong term for what they do. It is almost like the rock reforms in the chipped areas of his body. The reformed areas leave behind a lighter shade of grey. Almost like they were scars. Granted they probably would be if he was human. However as a rock it was just a discoloration. This brings him to number eight on the list.

8\. He has a... Shield?

At least he thinks it is some kind of shield. It is formed out of light when he is in the most danger. He noticed it a couple times. It doesn't form for small things. Which is why he has the discolored chipped marks. However it forms when for sure he know he would brake. The most obvious instance being when he fell down to the planet of the Koskir. Is it magic?

It often lead to the question if he was in fact now magic. Arthur is sure that Merlin would be thrilled by this if he was. Although his father would hate him. His existence the vary thing Uther hated. Would his father even care that Arthur was his son? Would he just burn him at the stake like all the others he has seen. It wasn't a pleasant thought. It also made Arthur intimately aware of how Morgana must have felt.

A beep sounded from behind him distracting him from his list. A child slithered into the room stopping in front of him. Its iridescent red scales shining in the light with little blotches of deep blue. A blue that could pass for black.

“Arthur!” He happily hissed. “We are launching! Soon we will be in space! I have come to bring you to the bay.” It reached out and grabbed his body. Arthur only being able to feel the pressure from the clawed hand but none of the texture. He could only think that the scales were smooth like some of the snakes he touched in the past.

He huffed in annoyance, but said nothing about the way the child was handling him. He has long ago accepted that he would be manhandled this way for the rest of his existence. “It is about time. You would think that they would have done this already. I am sick of hearing about it from your father. He spends all day ranting about what is going wrong. Drives me crazy.”

The child giggled as they quickly left the room behind. Today they were going to launch the entire city into space. It had been years in the making and now after fifty years of testing it was time. Arthur had watched on however he had reservations. He had been in space. There wasn't much to see. It was dark and lonely. However these people wanted to go. So he would go with them and watch on some more. He can always go back to his list later. He had time.


	15. Dalek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 152 years a rock

It was a whole new prospective for Arthur. Even though he has been in space before. Both in a space ship and as a lone rock in a vast lonely void. It was still new. This mostly had to do with the fact he now knew about space. Before he didn't know anything and in fact thought it was just a weird way to describe a sea fairing boat, and while it was still a boat, of sorts, it was now not at sea.

Well the ship its self was not at sea, but had a sea inside of it. The Koskir in their efforts to travel space had managed to create a craft that worked as a traveling sea. It made it more comfortable for them, and now after all these years living underwater more comfortable for Arthur as well. He had gotten too used to the shifting distorted colors that make up the Koskir's world.

As of today they have been traveling space for fifteen years. Also as of today they will have been part of the Intergalactic Union for ten of them. A very grand achievement for the Koskir. Since they were considered a bit primitive compared to the other species. Their habit of ceremonial combat and duels to settle disputes which often end in death intimidating the other members.

Arthur has been an ongoing guest to these conference meetings. Picking up languages and battling politics. He was living in his element and extremely happy. He was even able to dismiss that he was now a rock for the couple hours in meetings. It was what he had been raised to do. Even if it was now in space.

This meeting had more urgency than the regular border disputes and cultural faux pas that normally come about. This one was about an impending war. A war with something called a 'Dalek'. Arthur had spent the last six hours reading up on these creatures and was utterly confused. Why anyone would want to make an extremist monster that tried to kill off anything that didn't conform was beyond him. Well apparently some old geezer of an engineer named Davors thought it was a fantastic idea.

Honestly Arthur was unsure how they were going to defeat something like this. Despite all his time in this weird new time, he had never preformed a space battle. A land skirmish? Sure just point the way. A full out war? Been there done that. Sea battle? A little trickier but it wasn't like he hadn't learned how to fight in one. However a **SPACE** war. No, he had no idea what that would entail.

Sure he could guess about it as all battles have things in common. It was just that the war would have to be fought without face to face contact. Even at sea you had that. So Arthur was a bit lost on how this war council would proceed. Let alone the weapons that would be used. The Koskir were not really helpful in that aspect either as they seemed to favor close combat weapons that Arthur was WAY more comfortable with.

Everyone was seated with grim faces around the room. A table was reframed because of the lack of suitability for all the races represented here. However everyone had a designated location they could sit or float at their place around the room. A hologram projected the oncoming ship that had been reported. Arthur himself was sat on a stool next to the Koskir representative. Her sleek bright green tail wrapped in the legs passively laying claim to Arthur. It was something they had agreed on after several embarrassing meetings where she just held him, and at one point almost used him as a projectile to a particularly rude emissary. After that incident it was agreed on that it would be safer for everyone involved to get Arthur a stool.

Once seated and ready to discuss their problem the door flew open dramatically. Causing everyone to turn and watch as a tall gangly man walked in. He swung his arms wide as if he was a showman. His brown suit and bow tie adding to that impression. “Hello, I'm the Doctor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been a while since I posted...  
> I'm just going to fade back into obscurity now.


	16. Free Victory

Arthur watched on as the the gangly man, who reminded him too much of Merlin, blackmailed and bluffed his way to victory. They didn’t look the same, talk the same, or even act fully the same. However it was the moral code. The goofy little corks that appeared as he watched. The tendency to babble about one thing or another. And while they didn’t talk the same they still had a similar cadence. 

The absolute self confidence in the face of extreme odds was the same though. That was something he had not seen on many other people and every time he did they were usually unable to back it up. It was interesting to see it in this man. With Merlin he could back it with his magic. Not that Arthur knew that at the time. With the Doctor he backs it with his intellect. With his knowledge of ‘technology’. Arthur just sums it up as the beeping magic. 

So for now he sits in the conference room with the other delegates watching this insane man work. It took a little less than a day and he had the Dalek fleet backing off and headed back the way they came. It was a relief for the intergalactic council. 

However as Arthur watched the man he slowly got lost down memory lane. All the times Merlin stood next to him in battle. Unarmed and guarding his back. The times that he was there giving Arthur advice. Weather that was for a new law, for his love life, or even just as a normal person. All the times that he secretly helped Arthur without a single thought for praise or recognition. 

Arthur mentally shifted trying to settle his mind, but it was much harder to do when he didn’t have the physical aspect to distract him. The Koskir representative hissed under her breath about the lack of violence in the confrontation. She had been looking forward to proving her people’s capabilities in the upcoming war. Her tail tightened around the stool causing it to creak ominously.

A sigh escaped Arthur as he looked at the bright green snake creature. While they had the brains of geniuses they were just too predatory at times. Not that Arthur can really complain about that. He can remember quite a few instances that Merlin complained about something similar. 

“It is better that we did not have to fight Xajex. This means that the Koskir can keep their skills from being common knowledge for a while longer. It will give us the advantage in battle next time.” Xajex flicked her tongue out as she stared down at Arthur unblinking. It was unnerving at first but he has gotten used to it. 

“We do not need that kind of advantage. Our skill is the only thing we need.” She countered. “It has been too long since we have had a good war. We no longer fight among ourselves as the laws have changed once we reached space. How are we to show off our skills? How are we to find a fit mate?” 

Arthur hummed in response understanding her dilemma. “It is almost time isn’t it?” 

Xajex hissed in agitation. “It is in about a month. This war would have been the perfect chance to prove my worth as mate.” Her tail flicked in agitation. The missed opportunity hitting her hard. 

“You could always go through the ceremonial battles. They are there just for that reason.” Arthur offered, but he knew she would be dissatisfied. The Doctor was now off screen somewhere in the unmonitored halls. “We should head back unless you wish to celebrate.” 

A large scaly hand snatched Arthur from the stool and cradled him. They left the conference room as the shouts of joy and relief we just starting. Arthur wished he too could celebrate the free victory, but there was nothing he could enjoy in such a place. No, it was better to go back for now. Especially now that he was reminded of the impending mate hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a somber chapter this time.


	17. Ceremonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 152 years and 1 month as a rock.

Arthur sat in rapt attention as two scaled bodies threw themselves at each other. Xajex had in fact decided to participate this year in the annual Mating Courtship Ceremonies. A clawed hand shot out and dug into the shoulder of her opponent drawing florescent pink blood. It floated off into the water quickly dissipating. A couple of the specters flicked their tongues out as their eyes dilated. 

Xajex's opponent hissed in anger and slammed her tail into the other. The dark gray scales easily blending into the shifting shadows caused by the water. However Xajex was ready and latched onto her tail with her other hand dragging the woman to the ground. More blood spilled into the water as the claws raked across the scales. Appreciative hisses came from the prospective mates as they watched on. 

“Th-This is rather violent isn't it?” Came a question from a visiting dignitary sitting next to Arthur. His ears pulled back in shock at the display happening before him. “It seems rather unnecessary.” His blue skin paling further as the sound of cracking echoed from the arena. The downed woman having rapped her tail around Xajex's arm trying to crush it. 

“It is wonderful to maintain ancient tradition. My people have long lost touch with our roots by the time we headed to space.” Commented a smaller grey being. It's head tilted to the side as it watched in pure fascination. Arthur snorted. Sure it would be admirable if it was just done to keep a tradition. However he was not sure how open the Grays would be if he knew that it wasn't 'ancient tradition', but one that has come about recently because of moving to space. 

A small yellow woman that seemed to spark hummed. “It is not something my people appreciate. However it is always nice to be allowed to witness another's culture.” Xajex had freed her arm at this point and was now pinning the other down jaw unhinged ready to lunge. A blue blur shot out from the spectators tackling Xajex. The two went rolling through the water as the other woman was pulled out of the arena. 

“Is this part of the... Ceremony?” Asked another dignitary. Shifting in his chair. The tall thin being looking extremely nervous. Xajex was now pinned to the ground as the blue serpent hissed for her to submit. Arthur mentally nodded. The blue serpent was head of the Koskir army. Xajex would be happy with the pairing. 

“It is the most important part.” Arthur explained. “Xajex has just found her mate. She was concerned that she would be unable to find a match this year. Not everyone is able to find a partner.” Xajex hissed in anger and managed to switch their positions. A hissing laugh came from the left of Arthur. The King of the Koskir sat among the visiting dignitaries. 

“Iluk has his work cut out for him.” He hissed in amusement. “My daughter will not submit that easily. If she ever does. Arthur what do you think of my new son?” A couple dignitaries gasped in shock over the revelation having not known the Xajex was royalty. 

Arthur watched as the squabble turned into a all out fight. “Iluk has always had a good head however I think he has let his instincts take over. I believe Xajex will end up in charge. Not that Iluk will be disappointed by that. I know he wanted someone stronger than him.” The king hummed. A snap sounding out as Xajex sunk her fangs into Iluk. Pink blood staining his blue scales. He went limp and she released him. Slowly the new pair left the arena cheering following them. 

“Well it looks like you will have to advise yet another member of my family Arthur.” The King said in good cheer. Another pair made their way out into the arena. This time male. Drawing blood almost as soon as the fight started. A few of the dignitaries watched on in horrified fascination as yet another shot out and tackled the victor to the ground. The fight changing yet again. 

Claws wrapped around Arthur from behind causing Arthur to sigh in resignation. He was settled down on a curled lap of green. “I approve of your new mate.” The King hissed softly. Another chair was moved over for Iluk to sit next to Xajex. A couple of aliens shifted uncomfortably as blood dripped to the floor in the air pocket they inhabited. 

Everyones attention snapped back to the arena as a loud cheer sounded out. Two different pairs fighting. A rare occurrence as that means fighters had found mates. Arthur glanced over at the dignitaries as they tried to hide their discomfort with the display. Arthur silently snorted thinking back on the fights the knights would have. Granted they did not have claws when they fought. Instead using swords to prove their battle prowess. Truly the times have changed if a common Ceremony could make these people queasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur may feel a bit too at home with the Koskir. Who knew that he would feel so fond of these snake people. I certainly didn't!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved. 
> 
> If you want to see something happen to Arthur post a comment.


End file.
